Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Miss Courageous Hufflepuff
Summary: HIATUS! Mizuki Mataki has rolled back into Sulu's life...with a due date on their arranged marriage. Sulu/OFC Rating subject to change later in the story. Title based on the song by The Mama's & The Papa's


**Dream a Little Dream of Me  
Sulu/OFC romance**

* * *

As Hikaru Sulu walked into his quarters, he tried to ignore the flashing light that warned him of a missed transmission from his communicator.

He'd prefer to answer it after a shower and good nights sleep. He continued on towards the small bathroom and began his nightly tasks.

After another hour, he was fully prepared for bed.

"Computer, lights off please." A flicker of light illuminated Hikaru's entire bedroom. It was as if he lived in a photographer's developing room. Hikaru tucked away into his bed and dozed off.

Within twenty minutes, his communicator buzzed at a high frequency. Rolling over with a soft groan, Hikaru pressed the only button he could recognize at that moment: _Accept._

"Hikaru, oh my darling _gyaruson_, how glad I am to see your face!" Kai Sulu's high pitched voice rang out into the empty room.

"Good evening _sochi_, your mother and I will make this brief," Daichi Sulu made his voice known from another area of the communicator. Hikaru could not see his face, but imagined it to be as emotionless as Mr. Spock's.

"Yes _daifu_?" Hikaru asked, sitting up from his casual position.

"Oh Hikaru, we must deliver some saddening news tonight. It is about Mizuki Mataki, it seems we have made a promise that was never fulfilled," Mrs. Sulu said with low hanging eyes.

Hikaru immediately remembered Mizuki. She was the little girl who lived next door to him when he was boy. The little girl who he accidently had dipped her hair into paints the second day of third grade.

"_Sochi_, you are to be married to Mizuki by this time next year," Daichi said with a strong voice. His weary eyes came into frame as he sat next to Kai.

"_Daifu_, what do you speak of? We have not heard from the Mataki's in years, let alone about a marriage." Hikaru was now becoming the flustered mess he was when he thought of Mizuki.

"Oh Hikaru, a long time ago, before you were even a year old, San Francisco had strict policies about population increases, there was a huge recession in those days. We had to give you a wife, and the Mataki's had just had a daughter. We did this for your protection, so one day you'd be able to live out life with a family, and a home," Kai struggled to keep her eyes dry.

Hikaru sighed deeply, ruffling his hair a bit as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hikaru, you are twenty-three years old, we were going to expect you to marry sooner or later. It just seems like you needed a push," Kai whispered, trying to smile.

Hikaru nodded softly, "Fine mother. Father, when will I meet Mizuki?"

"Well _sochi_, Mizuki, her family, your mother, and I, are all coming to the _Enterprise_ after the next landing."

"Father, that's in two days. I cannot possibly prepare the crew and me for this so quickly," Hikaru argued. His brown eyes were intense with anger.

"Hikaru Morio Sulu, this is not a statement, this is a command. You, and your shipmates, be ready at 1300 hours on Thursday, goodnight." With that, Hikaru's father had ended the transmission.

"Sometimes I want to kill my father!" Hikaru muttered, setting the communicator down on his nightstand.

Hikaru lay on his bed for ten minutes, until deciding he was too ramped up to sleep. After a vigorous workout earlier in the day, he settled for looking at the dusty photo album his mother had sent a week after he'd boarded.

Never having the chance to look at the album, Hikaru was surprised to see a few words of praise from his family members in the covers sleeve.

He flipped to the first page, over whelmed by all that was written by the photos. Most were of him as a young child. So, he continued to the next page.

It seemed the album was just him going through childhood. None the less, the back held more interesting photos, one being the only photo of him on graduation, with his parents and Mizuki.

His father looked so proud of him in the photo, and his mother was too busy hugging Mizuki to even smile for the picture.

Hikaru just barely caught onto the look he'd been giving Mizuki in the photo. It wasn't of disdain, or friendship. It held unknown feelings and a strong bond between the two.

After all, who doesn't have a bond with someone they spent their entire childhood with, and part of their adulthood?

"Mizuki Saki Mataki," Hikaru mumbled to himself. He laughed a bit at her last and middle names rhyming, but remembered the time she threw a baseball at him for pointing it out when they were seven.

Hikaru rubbed the area of his forehead which the pain had ebbed for years afterwards. Although now the pain was completely gone, he almost desired to have a memory instilled into him with some sort of bruise or cut, possibly just a pain where an old baseball had smacked him across the forehead.

Soon after closing the album, Hikaru drifted off the sleep, dreaming of the day Mizuki had caused him the injury.

"_Hikaru, how'd you get your father to let you come and play so late?" asked a small Asian girl. Hikaru smiled softly, waving towards the girl._

"_I just asked Mizuki, honesty is the best policy," Hikaru jostled the coins in his jean pocket._

"_Whatever you say Hikaru, and guess what? I learned your full name today! Hikaru Morio Sulu, interesting to say the least," Mizuki commented, running up the boy with a large smile._

"_I already knew your full name. Mizuki Saki Mataki, and guess what? Father let me bring my glove today, so we can play catch," Hikaru jeered, running out a few feet as Mizuki got the ball ready._

"_Hey, I noticed something just now. Your middle and last name rhyme. Heh, Saki Mataki. Saki Mataki, Saki Mataki, Saki – Ouch!" Hikaru yelped, his hand automatically reaching for the sting that was in his forehead._

"_Hikaru, oh Hikaru, I'm so sorry! I was just angry at you for saying that, I promise I'll never do it again. Hikaru, want me to go get my mother?" Mizuki was near tears at the sight of her best friend writhing in pain on the ground._

"_Mizuki, I'm fine. I just need some ice…" Hikaru laughed softly, grabbing Mizuki's hand as he walked towards her home._

"_Mother, please come here! Hikaru needs some ice, I mean, for his wound." Mizuki continued to babble on until Hikaru left for the night, waving happily towards her._

"_Goodnight Hikaru, see you tomorrow at school." Mizuki asked this more that said it._

"_Of course Mizuki, why would I miss school for a trivial bump on the head?" Hikaru asked, laughing again. Mizuki smiled, although her face etched with worry._

Hikaru jolted awake, his alarm scaring his mind to stop sleeping.

"Computer, lights on please," Hikaru said, getting up from the bed to change.

When finally dressed and in the mess hall, he sat next to Chekov and nodded him good morning, taking a sip of the water in front of him.

"Chekov, I'm getting married." Hikaru decided it was best to just get it out.

"Sulu, theese is vonderful. You look very sad, why are you noot celebrating?" Pavel asked, his accent shining through his words like sunlight through a curtain.

"Well, it was arranged, and I had no insight to it before last night. Now, this girl I am engaged to, apparently, will be arriving in two days," Hikaru sighed, letting a moment of silence pass between the conversation.

"Leeve and let leeve, besides, is she beautivul?" Pavel asked, his question inquiring he wanted to know more so for himself.

"Last time I saw her she was, but that was five years ago. What would I know about her appearance today?"

"You vould know vhat you imagine." The Russian did have a point. Hikaru stood up, ready to go to work.

Walking towards the bridge, he tried to rid himself of the list he'd made in his head, the list of everything that could go wrong, and the one thing that could go right.

* * *

**I hope this gets your attention. I promise the next chapter up by tomorrow night. I love this story and I really want it to get a little bit noticed. I still can't believe no one has done this idea for Star Trek yet!**

**Translations:  
gyaruson - boy  
sochi - son  
daifu - father **

**-Jenna (Miss Courageous Hufflepuff)**


End file.
